I Don't Want To Wake Up
by inuyashaxkagome321
Summary: If this is a dream,' Jack thought, 'Then I don't want to wake up.' Chack. r/r plz! Unsure whether or not its complete. Disclaimer: Just a fanfic, not the real deal
1. Chapter 1

I Don't Want To Wake Up

Jack was working on his Jackbots when he heard a noise. "Hello?" he called out. "Anyone there?" All that came back was the echo of his voice. "Hmm, must have been my imagination", he said out loud. Then he glanced at the clock.

"Sheesh, it's 1:41am already? Guess I ought to go to bed."

Jack set his tools down and walked toward the bathroom. He didn't bother to put his tools away. He'd just be taking them out again in the morning.

While Jack was in the shower, he thought he heard a noise again. He turned off the water, wrapped a towel around himself, and looked out the door. "Hello?" he called out again. And again all that came back was an echo.

Jack frowned, then decided it must just be a rodent. His room was pretty messy. It wouldn't be much of a surprise if he found a whole kingdom of mice in there.

Jack got on his pj's and got into bed. It was really quiet for a while and Jack started to get sleepy.

_CRASH!_ came a loud noise.

Jack jumped up in bed, only to crash down onto in again. Something warm was on him and Jack panicked! He quickly looked to see what it was and froze. What he saw was _Chase Young!_ In _Jack's _bed!

Chase was in his dragon form, but he still looked majorly hot. Chase glad up to Jack, and Jack relaxed. It felt so good to have Chase Young, even in dragon form, in his bed.

'If this is a dream,' Jack thought to himself before falling to sleep in the half-dragon's arms.

'Then I don't want to wake up."

**A/N: This story is dedicated to xsmokeandmirrorsx for being my first review on**

'**It Doesn't Matter', one of my OmiChase fanfics. Please read it and my other stories! Sorry if I made Jack sound unlike himself. I need to study up on him more.**

_**NOTE:**_

_**10th review on this story and I'll dedicate a Xiaolin Showdown story to you, with a couple of your choosing. Even, shudders, ChaseWuya if that's what you want.**_

**Well, anyway, please READ AND REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!! If you don't review, I'll feel like my stories totally suck and weren't worth writing! SO PLEASE!!**

**Until Next Time,**

**~inuyashaxkagome321**


	2. Chapter 2: Was It Just Dream?

Was It Just a Dream?

Jack Spicer woke up in a haze the next day. Ugh. Mornings. He forced himself out of bed, sure there was something he had to do today(there was ALWAYS something!)

Everything was the same as usual as he went along his morning. Got up, got dressed, ate breakfast, then brushed his teeth.

"Jackbot, what's on the agenda today?"

His creation hurried to get Jack's schedule. The schedule popped up on the computer screen on his Jackbot's stomach.

**Todays Schedule:**

**1)Get ready (already done)**

**2)Check to see if any Shen-Gun-Wu activated (Ughh! It's **_**Saturday! **_**Gimme a break!)**

**3) Continue upgrading 'Bots **

**4) -**

_Wait a second!_

Jack's head snapped up as he remembered what had happened the previous night(or morning; it was 1am)

"HOLY PUDDING CUPS!" Jack jumped up as he remembered that _Chase Young_, his long-time evil hero, had been in his room last night/morning. In his _freakin' _bed too!

Jack searched the whole room, only to find absolutely nothing! Nothing looked different or like it had been moved; everything was exactly the same as he remembered.

'Must have just been a dream,' Jack thought glumly. "A damn good dream too…" he said out loud.

"I'm glad you think so," came a deep voice. Suddenly, someone gabbed Jack for the back.

"AHHHH-" Jack started, but was cut off by a pair of lips. Very good tasting lips. He glanced up at his capture. He met beautiful, bronze eyes.

"Chase!" he tried to say, but it came out muffled due to the fact that their lips were still together.

"Hello Spicer," Chase said as he pulled away to let Jack breath.

"Hi!" Jack said breathlessly. Chase gave him one of his totally evil, bad boy smirk that had Jack's insides melt.

"So I take it you had a good dream?" Chase said nonchalantly, internally smirking at his ability to leave the beautiful, scarlet eyed boy breathless.

"Uh…yeah," Jack said. " a very nice dream too. You remember it?

Chase gave him the bad boy smirk again. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. But I don't recall that we ever really finished. Do you?"

Chase gave Jack a sexy smile that told the teen, very clearly, what the underlord meant. Before Jack could answer, Chase had him one the floor pinned under him with amazing strength.

'Nope,' Jack thought happily as Chase started to remove his jacket.

'It definitely _wasn't just _a dream.'

**A/N: **_**Thx REBD !**_

**I'm dedicating this story to you because you're totally awesome and reminded me to do Chapter 2! I had totally forgotten! OoO *gasps!* And that just wouldn't do!**

**Thx readers for giving me a chance and reading my Chack fanfic! Reviewing would be very much appreciated!**

**Please give my other stories a chance as well! They aren't anymore Chack (well, not yet anyway), but there are OmiChase and some just Omi's. And a few Inuyasha's too.**

**Any way, thx a bunch!**

**Until Net Time,**

**~inuyashaxkagome321**


End file.
